


er ist siebzehn und es ist zu viel

by tasto777



Series: Geschichten eines Träumers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, homophobic parent mention, poor Percy needs a hug, prostitute!Graves, young modern!AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: Es könnte die Geschichte sein, wie Percy sich langsam in Newt verliebt und sie wie füreinander geschaffen sind. Doch nicht in dieser Geschichte. Denn in dieser ist Percy siebzehn und es wird zu viel von ihm erwartet.





	er ist siebzehn und es ist zu viel

**Author's Note:**

> ein kleiner Versuch, wieder in die Charaktere zu finden. Wahrscheinlich unglaublich OOC aber es ist ein Anfang. und irgendwie habe ich dafür viel zu lang gebraucht, dafür, dass es nur so wenig geworden ist.
> 
> ich habe hier auch ein kleines Easteregg für Scheibenwelt Leser versteckt. Wenn ihr es findet, könnt ihr euch gern melden und euch eine kleine Geschichte wünschen

Wir haben schon viel über Percival gelesen. In dieser Geschichte müssen wir in der Zeit zurückgehen. Percival ist 17, ein Junge von dem zu viel erwartet wird, der von sich selbst zu viel fordert und es nicht schafft, dem standzuhalten; aus dem Haus seiner Eltern flüchtet. In dieser Geschichte trifft er nicht diesen anderen Jungen, Theseus, der rausgeschmissen wurde. Sie werden sich nicht anfreunden und aufeinander aufpassen. Sie werden nicht zusammen in eine WG ziehen und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Theseus wird ihm nicht seinen kleinen Bruder vorstellen, von dem er doch _bitte_ seine Finger zu lassen hat. Und er wird sich nicht entgegen dieser Aufforderung in ihn verlieben, denn die Liebe geht eben ihren eigenen Weg. Newt wird vor dem Mann, der sein Herz besitzt, auf die Knie fallen. Aber dieser wird nicht Percival sein. Nicht in dieser Geschichte.

 

Denn in dieser Geschichte ist Percy _siebzehn_ und es wird zu viel von ihm erwartet. In dieser Geschichte gerät er an andere Leute. Menschen, die andere Pläne für ihn haben: „Du! Ja genau du. Willst du ein bisschen Geld verdienen? Nein? Ach komm, für jemandem mit deinem Körper habe ich einen ganz einfachen Job…“  Und während Theseus allein auf eine Wohnung spart, verbringt Percy die Nächte in fremden Betten. Er lebt gut, besser als in den Wochen zuvor. Die meisten seiner Klienten lassen ihn noch bei sich Frühstücken. Manche auch duschen. Er muss sich keine Gedanken um einen Schlafplatz machen und verdient sein eigenes Geld. Er ist gefragt in der Szene und für viele der erste Anlaufpunkt. Er kennt natürlich die Gefahren, aber mittlerweile ist er achtzehn und ihm wird schon nichts passieren. Irgendwann kann er sich eine eigene Wohnung leisten. Sie ist klein, aber in einer schönen Ecke der Stadt. Ab jetzt muss er nicht mehr zu seinen Klienten und hoffen, dass dieser eine nicht gerade ein Mörder ist. Ab jetzt wird alles besser. Die Leute kennen ihn. Sie mögen ihn zwar nicht unbedingt aber er weiß Dinge über sie, die niemand sonst wissen soll. Also lassen sie ihn in Ruhe und sind froh, dass er seinen Körper so bereitwillig gibt. Und er ist neunzehn und weiß es eigentlich besser, aber es ist einfacher so. Er ist neunzehn und hat so viel Potenzial. Doch diesmal ist Theseus eben nicht da. Diesmal weiß er keinen anderen Weg, als jede Nacht wieder bei einem anderen Mann zu liegen.

Denn er ist neunzehn und er hat keine Heimat. Und obwohl er Theseus nicht kennt, trifft er Newt. Er ist fünfzehn und zu Hause nicht willkommen, denn er liebt eben nicht das hübsche Mädchen zwei Straßen weiter, sondern den süßen Jungen aus der Oberstufe. Deswegen muss er weg, doch wohin, allein in dieser großen Stadt? So schläft er nachts in einem Hauseingang. Es ist dunkel und so spät wird wohl keiner mehr kommen. Aber da ist eben doch jemand, denn es ist Percys Tür und sein Leben ist die Nacht. Doch heute Abend wurde ein Termin abgesagt, also schließt er besser zu, doch was zur Hölle macht dieser Junge, _dieses Kind_ , vor seiner Tür?

_Komm steh auf, du erfrierst mir noch._

So überlässt er ihm das Bett und schläft auf dem Sofa, denn Newt ist kein Klient, er ist ja noch ein Kind. Neben ihm kann er nicht liegen. Der Morgen ist komisch. Normalerweise bleiben sie nie so lang, doch er ist ja kein normaler Besuch und er _bleibt_. Also sitzen sie schweigend zusammen und essen kalten Haferbrei.

„Und was machst du so?“ Eine simple Frage, auf die Er jedoch nur schlecht eine Antwort findet.

_Ich bin professioneller Beischläfer._

„Oh.“ Sie beide rühren in ihren Schüsseln und versuchen die Antwort auf so viele Fragen darin zu finden.

 _Hör mal, das ist alles gut geregelt. Wie ein normaler Beruf. Nur eben nachts … und in meinem Bett._ Er sieht zu Boden und ordnet gedanklich die Staubflusen zu kleinen Bilder an. _Was hast du überhaupt nachts vor meiner Tür gesucht?_

„Ich fand keinen besseren Ort, um zu schlafen. Nächste Nacht gehe ich woanders hi-“

 _Nein, nein! Du musst nicht auf der Straße leben. Du kannst bei mir wohnen. Nachts ist die Stadt kein schöner Ort._ Newt nickt nur, doch Percy sieht das kurze Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Und auch wenn sie in dieser Geschichte keine Seelenverwandten sind, finden sie einen Weg sich zu lieben. Newt bekommt einen Nebenjob im Zoo, wo _niemand_ Ahnung von Tieren hat, und sein Wissen vielen weiterhilft. Er sorgt für frisches Essen und passt auf, wenn Percy krank ist. Dieser bezahlt die Wohnung, kauft ein und schafft es für sie beide zu sorgen. Sie sind nicht wie Brüder. Sie sind auch kein Paar. Doch sie sind wie Liebende, die einander nicht mehr zeigen müssen, wie viel sie sich bedeuten.

Irgendwann steht jemand an ihrer Tür. _Newt, komm mal bitte, hier ist jemand für dich._

„Für mich? … Theseus!“ Er hat ihn ewig gesucht. Sich durch sämtliche Zwielichte Orte gefragt, bis man ihm sagte, dass ein Junge namens Newt bei diesem Prostituierten wohnt. Doch das konnte doch nicht sein kleiner Bruder sein?

_Newt du kannst doch nicht hier… weißt du eigentlich, wie du dir dein Leben verbaust? Wenn unsere Eltern …_

„Nein. Bitte.“ Es dauert seine Zeit bis er verstanden hat. Bis er nicht mehr versucht sie zu trennen. Doch er will ihn nicht so zurücklassen.  
_Bitte such dir einen richtigen Beruf. Für Newt._ Damit verschwindet er wieder aus ihrer Wohnung, doch nicht aus ihrem Leben.

 

Und Percy ist zweiundzwanzig und er weiß nicht weiter. Er geht bewusster durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Beruf. Doch wer würde ihn schon einstellen. Er hat nichts. Er kann nichts. Der Bäcker will ihn nicht, weil er einen Ruf zu wahren und Kunden zu verlieren hat. Der Hausmeister will ihn nicht, weil er ihn für zu zart hält und nicht denkt, dass er die Arbeit schafft. Den Zoo will er nicht, weil er von Tieren nicht mehr weiß, als Newt ihm erzählt hat und außerdem sind sie noch nie sein Ding gewesen.  
Doch am Ende einer kleinen Einbahnstraße ist ein Blumenladen. Die alte Dame hat ein Gesicht wie eine schrumpelige Kartoffel, doch sie sieht so glücklich aus, ihn zu sehen.

 _Na komm, mein Junge, wir finden schon ein bisschen Arbeit für dich._ Und sie zieht ihn mit sich durch die kleinen Gänge aus duftenden Rosen, leuchtenden Tulpen und vielen anderen Blumen, deren Namen er nicht kennt. Sie reicht ihm Schaufel, Topf und ein Samenpäckchen und zieht ihn wieder zum Eingang. _Du wirst das brauchen …s'ist viel zu tun…_ Schürze, Harke, Gießkanne, immer mehr Dinge holt sie aus kleinen Regalen und Schubläden. _…musst nur ein bisschen rumprobieren …  
_ Als letztes folgt ein Fliederzweig.

_Für deinen Freund._

Auf dem Heimweg wird er eingehüllt von dem süßen Geruch der lila Blüten, die ihn von nun an ständig begleiten werden. Denn von nun an wird alles besser.

Er ist zweiundzwanzig und er kennt den Duft der Zukunft. Und er summt ein Lied, dass er vielleicht einmal von einem Klienten gehört hat.

_Und sie fliegen hoch …_


End file.
